


Clint's Little Sister

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Being a little sister sucks, especially when your big brother is Clint Barton.





	1. Closer

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is a one shot that kicked off this series

 

 

# 

> “Closer”
> 
> Summary: Being a little sister sucks, especially when your Clint Barton's little sister.
> 
> >>Song is ‘Closer’ by Nine Inch Nails. Song lyrics are in italics<<
> 
> *****
> 
> You pulled into the driveway and stopped, of fucking course. You ad forgotten the short text message you had gotten last night while in the library.
> 
> Clint: [Be home soon]
> 
> You knew better than to text back and ask questions where your older brother was involved. Especially when it was just three words. That meant trouble, that meant he wouldn’t answer, it meant you would worry…
> 
> Not this week fucker, you had finals and then there was that term paper you needed to get done by 6am this morning and send it off to Professor Pucker-face, you coulda sworn she had sucked on too many fucking lemons…
> 
> You dropped your bag on the floor by the door, it didn’t matter if you made noise, this was your fucking house! So what if Clint was tired, you had collage to deal with and fucking twelve hours study sessions by yourself with no friends cause you were all work and no fucking play…
> 
> Still a small groan escaped you when your laptop bag made a horrid noise and you absently wondered if Clint would be best damned brother ever and get you a new one. You had managed to send off the paper on time, five minutes to spare…but still you had gotten it done.
> 
> You stared dumbly at the four sets of boots inside the hallway closet, so friends. Great…fuck it, you needed coffee. Coffee fixed everything. Always. You snagged your earbuds from your jacket before shrugging it off and popped them in. Something good to go with great coffee which would keep you alive while you caught up on the chores you needed to get done.
> 
> A smile lit up your face and you hit play, the earbuds masking the fact that your phone was still connected to your home system you had rigged up to play. It extended to your room, the laundry room, kitchen and family room. you liked your music and you liked it loud. You lived alone with hardly any neighbors, why wouldnt you blast it?
> 
> _You let me violate you_  
>  You let me desecrate you  
> You let me penetrate you  
> You let me complicate youHelp me  
> I broke apart my insides  
> Help me  
> I’ve got no soul to sell  
> Help me  
> The only thing that works for me  
> Help me get away from myself 
> 
> Coffee brewing you closed your eyes and let yourself sway to the music.God you were so damned tired! There was laundry and your room, poor thing had  been neglected all week. You were glad you didnt have an animal or a human otherwise it would have run away.
> 
> ___
> 
> Tony walked into the kitchen and sat down, he had been on the phone all morning. S.H.I.E.L.D., Fury, Ross. he was tired of politics, so when he heard the rock music he had promptly ended all calls and decided he needed a break. He hadnt expected to find this little vixen in the kitchen, hips swaying to the music. He had realized that she had her headset in but hadn’t realized she;d left the home system engaged as well. He liked the fact that she wore sweats and her hair was up in a messy bun, he looked over as he heard the front door open and held a finger to his lips as Steve and Bucky entered.
> 
> _I want to fuck you like an animal_  
>  I want to feel you from the inside  
> I want to fuck you like an animal  
> My whole existence is flawed  
> You get me closer to god 
> 
> Tony laughed as he saw Steve’s eyes widen as you sang that small tidbit out loud, body swaying along suggestively. Bucky licked his lips his eyes glued to your body.
> 
> _You can have my isolation  
>  You can have the hate that it brings  
> You can have my absence of faith  
> You can have my everything  
> _ _Help me_  
>  Tear down my reason  
> Help me  
> It’s your sex I can smell  
> Help me  
> You make me perfect  
> Help me become somebody else 
> 
> Finished making your coffee _,_  you nodded taking a sip before running a hand across your tired eyes. You saw Clint out the corner of your eye as he came down the stairs looking haggard as fuck, pulling an earbud out you smiled sarcastically at your brother. “You look like shit!”
> 
> Clint rolled his eyes and smirked, “and you have an audience.” You turned around to see the three men sitting at the kitchen table. Tony smirked and waved hello, Steve sat beside Bucky ears bright red and staring at his hands, while Bucky…
> 
> Bucky just stared, his eyes catching yours unwavering. You felt your heart skip a beat before you managed to tear your gaze from his and you felt the heat begin at your neck, crawling up to your ears. You murmured a morning and hurried out the kitchen up the stairs.
> 
> Clint shook his head as he unzipped the laptop bag and heaved a sigh, “gonna have to replace her laptop again. Bucky don’t stare at my sister like that, and Tony…NO.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

You looked under the sink for the pot you needed for dinner, spotting the colander you pulled that out as well. Clint had asked for your shrimp scampi and you sighed. Still kneeling by the sink you bobbed your head as Manson’s voice blared into your ears. You had finished your two classes for the day and done a four hour shift at the college cafe. Tomorrow you had the entire day off…and you had been designated for the house party. It would help, you needed the cash.

Grabbing the pot you had been looking for you stood and nodded at Tony who came to stand next to you. After hiding in your room for the rest of the day you had come out to order pizza for everyone. Clint had introduced you to his three friends. They just needed to lay low for a couple days, nothing to extensive, they would stay out of your way. You looked at your phone as it chimed. It was a text from your best friend Hale.

Hale:[hey pretty lady, gotta a guy for you to meet]

You rolled your eyes and sent back a quick reply:[no time for guys] You made a noise as Clint wrapped his arms around you and pecked your cheek. “What do you want?” you asked as the other two came down to join you. Were those two joined at the hip? And speaking of no time for guys…you pointedly ignored the grey-blue eyes that you could feel on you anytime you were in proximity.

Steve moved around you, the coffee pot behind you constantly brewing, you liked that these guys were coffee drinkers, you couldnt trust them otherwise. You moved out of the way as you saw Bucky step forwards, he moved into the space you had just vacated.

Tony leaned forwards his interest peaked, “What are you listening to this time?” he asked looking at your headset.

You shook your head, checking the pantry for pasta you would be needing. You turned around and narrowed your eyes at Tony as he hacked your system and your music played through the speakers.

Tony nodded his approval as Marilyn Manson’s voice played through the speakers, you saw Steve turn his baby blue eyes towards you. Biting down on your bottom lip your eyes flickered over to the one you had been avoiding, Bucky’s eyes were trained on your lips, a smirk on his own as he met your gaze.

Bucky liked the fact that you looked so damned innocent yet listened to such filth, it was like a hidden side of you. He liked watching you sway to your music too, the way your body moved capturing his attention everytime. He looked away when he saw Clint begin to turn towards him.

“A girls playlist is personal Tony!” you chided, but sighed letting the music play on.

“Y/N? Do you need help in the kitchen? If not I will take these guys into town, Tony needs something I dont even know if this town will have and Steve needs to stretch his legs. Bucky, you coming?” He asked looking over at him.

You glanced over as he turned, realizing he had moved out of the kitchen into your living-room to stand in front of your bookcase, a book half off your shelf, “I ah, wouldnt mind just sticking around here,” he offered holding up the book he had just picked out with a soft smile.

Clint nodded, “alright then, we will be back in time for dinner then.”

“Oh! Make sure to stop by the market, say hi to Hale, She’s missed you,” you winked at your brother who sighed dramatically.

“Who is Hale?” Tony asked following after Clint, Steve right behind them chuckling.  You took off your headset since your music was playing softly throughout the house and set to work on cleaning up.

Bucky was hardly reading, instead his eyes stayed glued to you when you had your back turned. He let his eyes drift down your back, to your waist, and lower to your ass. He sucked in his bottom lip, God what he would do to you…

“Enjoying the book?” you asked standing right next to him, face so close his your cheek almost brushed alongside his.

Bucky reacted before he could stop himself, he was on his feet, his metallic hand wrapped around your throat and pushing you into the wall that was right behind you. Your feet scraped the floor barely and you couldnt breathe, that damned metal arm of his, you grimaced in his grasp. You pushed your hips into the wall to get some leverage and lifted your feet so that you could wrap them around his arm, one foot against his jaw, your entire body stretched taught.

You could see his eyes shift, and his grip loosened enough for you to take a breath in. You gulped in the air and dropped your legs as he came back to himself, lowering you to the ground. “What,” a gasp, “was that about?!” you demanded. You had caught him staring, his expression was wanting and you had the need to tease him, his book was even upside down, never mind you had peeked over his shoulder to find him still on the first page after nearly thirty minutes of ‘reading’.

Bucky stepped back, this was not good. “I’m sorry!” he exclaimed and moved to leave.

You stepped in his way, pointing at your neck, “no, you owe me an explanation, I mean I’ve had these before, but at least I knew why…” you knew that you already had light bruises, you could always feel when you bruised, how would you explain this to Clint?

Bucky took a step back when you stepped forwards. “Doll,” he watched as you closed your eyes at the pet name, this time you stepped back.

Ohhhh, anyone with a voice like that you NEEDED to avoid. “Look, lets not let this get weird, I dont know how long you guys will be here, I would rather get along. That being said I’ll leave you alone and get back to cooking.” You turned on your heel not waiting for an answer.

You stared at the water boiling and added your pasta. While in a large skillet you melted the butter with olive oil. You froze as you reached for the shrimp, when you felt him come to stand behind you, his hands stopping just shy of your hips. Turning to face him you could see the regret in his eyes and he reached up, his cool metal fingers sliding around the bruising flesh of your neck. “Y/N…” There it was again, that devastating look, as if he  _wanted_  so badly, _needed_  and you weren’t sure of what. Eyes hooded, blue disappearing as his pupils dilated, his breathing became heavier, your pulse quickening under his fingers and he leaned down pausing just as his lips brushed against yours.

You tilted your head back, pressing your lips up against his in acquiesce. Bucky groaned as he tightened his hold on you and pulled you into him, his thumb pressing against the hollow of your neck. You gasped and he took advantage of it, his tongue sweeping into your mouth, tongue sliding along yours. You made a noise at the pure dominance as he sucked on your bottom lip. He pulled away, bending back down to nibble on your bottom lip as an after thought.

Bucky smiled as he looked down at you, completely pliant against him, lips plump from the kiss, eyes still closed, cheeks slightly pink. “Doll,” he murmured dropping a kiss to your nose.

“Hm?” you purred stirring a need in him. 

“Fuck,” he growled looking down at you. He pulled away as you both heard a car pull into the driveway. “Clint is back.”

“Shit…” you managed and pulled away from him with hesitation, quickly straightening yourself up while you turned back to the stove, Bucky moved back to the table and picked up the discarded book as Tony stepped in.

“Clint…” he stopped and looked  between the two of you an eyebrow raising as he took note of your ruffled appearance and Bucky’s stoic expression. Something had happened between the two of you and he was going to find out before Clint did. “Ah, thanks for taking us into town!”

Yup being a little sister sucked.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Clint stared as you stepped up next to him. “What?” you asked, reaching into the cupboard pulling out your bottle of whiskey.

“Really wanna do that? tonight?”

You rolled your eyes, after the other day you definitely needed a night of drinking and general debauchery. “Look my house, I do what I want. I just let you and your friends lay low here for…however long you will be here.” you finished with a twirl of your hand, “Finals are over, and it’s time I blow off steam. You and your friends can join me and my friends if you like, by the way Hale will be joining soon.”

Clint took in a deep breath. Hale was that friend of yours, he could never pin if she was a he or a she...and by now after four years of you being friends he couldnt bring himself to ask. Hale was attractive, for a guy(if he was a guy) with elfin looks. Which always put him in a position since Hale loved to flirt and tease him to no end. 

You turned the music on as there was a knock at the door, Clint grabbed a beer and sighed before taking a sip. “Yo! Why is there an expensive ass car outside? is my boyfriend home? CLINT!” she squealed running over and throwing her arms around his neck.

Clint blinked at the very obviously girl in his arms, “Hale?” he asked barely recognizing her.

She grinned up at him before planting a kiss on his lips, Tony froze on the stairs, “whoa...”

“Ew,” you rolled your eyes and tossed a shot back.

Clint pulled away smirking, “You sure grew up!”

She smiled, “maybe you should come home more often, we coulda been married by now!” she winked at him and sauntered back over to you. “Your brother is still really cute!” she whispered in your ear. A slow wicked smile spread across her lips as she saw Bucky step into the room, his eyes instantly finding you and stayed on you, she leaned into you again, “is this why no time for guys?” she asked knowing immediately what a look like that meant.

You shook your head shooting her a glare as she laughed gleefully, “When is everyone coming over?”

Clint stepped forwards, “Everyone?”

Hale turned and her green eyes sparkled with mischief, “why of course everyone! Tonight is the only night Y/N will be holding the party right here! You know everyone is dying to get in here!”

____

Steve followed Tony down the stairs, Clint had told them to come along, since they were most likely not to get any sleep with the noise. They joined Bucky between the kitchen and dining room, “This boys is a frat party! Lets drink and mingle!” Tony exclaimed excitedly, he had been behaving and his parties were mostly business, not like this. Steve shook his head, yet followed tugging on Bucky’s sleeve.

You smiled at the guy Hale had introduced you to, Scott? Josh? It didn’t matter anymore as you had lost count how many shots you had already tossed back and you were warm and fuzzy. You were sufficiently drunk and relaxed, it didn’t even bother you when you spotted Hale and Clint in a corner pretty cozy and talking too close. 

Someone pulled you into the crowd, you recognized him from your lab 1 class, chemistry, you were sure. It didn’t matter so much. They were behind you hands on your hips the music so loud you couldn’t really hear much. You weren’t sure what it was, a tingling sensation on the back of your neck, someone was staring at you. Staring so hard you felt it through your drunken haze.

Carefully you tossed your head from side to side, along with the music, but your eyes raked the crowd. There close by Steve was Bucky, his grey-blue eyes trained on you. You felt your heart rate quicken and the music changed as you locked eyes. A smirk played at your lips, his eyes flickered to them and then back up at your eyes, immediately you were reminded of that searing kiss from the night before. But since then he had been careful to keep you at arms length, guess that’s what happened when you were Clint’s little sister. ou were used to it by now. Fine if he didn’t want you...then you would give Josh (Ben? Dave?) all your attention.

You let the rhythm of the song take over, he wanted to watch? You brought your arms up around your dance partners neck, your body pressed flush against his, he made a noise and his hands slid around your abdomen tightening his hold on you. He spun you around, making you face him with surprising ease. You put your hands on his chest, as he grinned down at you. “I need a drink!” you yelled and pulled away, still he held onto you.

Steve followed Bucky’s line of vision and spotted you dancing in the middle of the crowd, “Buck...probably not a good idea...” he called after him as he stalked away. “Shit,” he murmured following him into the crowd.

“Hey, I’m gonna go get another drink!” you tried again, maybe he hadn’t heard you the first time? Pulling away you squeaked as he caught your wrist twisting just so that you hurried to be by his side so as to not get hurt anymore.

You blinked as something flashed by your face and you saw a hand around his throat. Following the line of corded muscle that was his arm you finally met his grey-blue eyes, you swallowed thickly. You stepped back noting that you had been let go.

“Bucky, be nice...” Steve said placing his hand on your shoulder.

“I am being nice, flesh hand see?” Bucky stated smiling wolfishly. “I am pretty sure she said she was going for a drink.”

“Y-yeah....see you around Y/N!” the guy whimpered when Bucky finally let him go, giving him a shove towards the door. He took the hint and scampered towards freedom.

Bucky glared after the kid and frowned, “should have thrashed him..”

“Buck...I think you did enough..you okay Y/N?” Steve asked craning to see your face.

Bucky turned and stared at you, a blush crossed your face, why did he stare like that? “Yeah, yes, YES!” you stuttered looking down at the ground, not a great idea as it swiveled beneath your feet. “I can take care of myself you know? Clint has made sure I’ve been trained in self defense...”

Steve chuckled taking your hand and leading you out of the crowd, glancing over your shoulder, you saw Bucky was right on your heels. Turning back around you saw Clint headed your way a small groan escaping you. It seemed you were beginning to sober up.

“What happened?” he asked reaching you.

“Nothing!” You sighed feeling frustrated, seriously this was one of the reasons you hated being a little sister, always being watched over like a lost child that could do nothing.

“Some guy was getting fresh with her,” Bucky stated.

Clint looked at you, “You alright?”

“I am fine!” you ground out, “Dammit, he wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle you just came in all muscles and shit...I am not a child!” Irritated you shoved past Bucky who was standing too close and marched towards the backdoor. Clint nodded as Hale looked at him and went running after you.

Bucky looked at Steve who shook his head and laughed, Tony stopped by his side chuckling, “bad move Robocop.”

“What did I do wrong?” Bucky asked incredulously.

“Women like their independence, especially one that has the likes of Barton as an older brother. You should have waited to see if she needed help, maybe let her swing on him and  _then_  stepped in.” Tony patted his shoulder, “It’ll be alright.” He smiled as a young woman grabbed his hand pulling him away. 

Clint ran a hand over his face, letting out a long sigh, “look...just let her be. In the morning she will need breakfast and coffee.”

Bucky nodded, he smiled as Steve was reluctantly pulled way by a blond. He decided it was enough of a night, it was starting to die down and had become quieter. With heavy feet he headed up to the bedroom.

______

Your head hurt, it was too damned early in the morning and you wondered just who’s leg was thrown over your hips? Lifting your head and prepared for the worst you sighed when You spotted Hale’s tumultuous red and black curls. You poked her in the side, “H-Hale’s, wake up! I need coffee and your fat ass leg is trapping me keeping me from my prize.”

She groaned loudly, “yeah whatever you eat exactly what i eat,” still she dragged her leg off you and you crawled to the edge of the bed, peaking out the window you grimaced. “You calling the cleaning ladies or am I?”

“Yo, I got ‘em on speed dial, jus gotta find my phone..” she looked at you helplessly from her position on the bed. “Rent money is in the bucket o’er there...” she pointed at the bucket at the corner of the room. The host of the party always got the bucket, and money piled in quick, usually covering any cleanup that was needed to be called and there was usually left over cash.

“Fine I am going downstairs to get coffee,” you ruffled her hair on your way out and moved slowly down the stairs. Your stomach grumbled as you entered the kitchen. 

Clint looked up and smiled at you. “Morning sunshine.” he greeted around a mouthful of food.

You bent over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, only to have him stand and follow you as you moved to the coffee pot. You stared at Bucky who was making pancakes. He wore a pair of black sweats, they hung too low on his hips, and the green army tank he wore hugged every bit of his muscles that were not on display, his metallic arm moving just so. You licked your lips and frowned when Clint nudged you.

You cleared your throat, reaching for a cup, guilty as Clint had just caught you oggling his friend. You saw Tony smirking at you and rolled your eyes, then you remembered the night before. 

Bucky turned and handed you the damndest prettiest plate of pancakes you had ever seen, at your awed expression he smiled sheepishly, “I used to cook for my little sisters and that one over there...” he nodded at Steve,”got plenty of practice.”

Siblings? You snapped your jaw shut, no. No. You were not interested in him. Not at all.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Hale came down the stairs and wrapped herself around you, Clint’s eyes flying to her red and black hair, curls everywhere. He shifted in his seat as he lifted the mug of coffee to his lips trying not to burn himself as he tore his eyes back to his plate of food. He made a noise as Hale plopped herself into his lap and took a bite of his pancakes. She smiled at Tony who smirked at the scene before him, Barton red as fuck and dropping his head onto Hale’s slim shoulder.

“Hey, so…do you have an extra swimsuit?” Hale asked you reaching over and thanking you for the new plate of pancakes and cup of orange juice. “Thanks Robocop!” she threw over her shoulder at Bucky who hung his head.

Tony snorted over his coffee and hid his face behind the newspaper. “We looked that up!” Steve smiled triumphantly, then sobered as Buck shot a glare at him.

“Yo!!! Robocop is fucking boss!!!” Hale shouted.

You grimaced, she was too damned loud for this morning, as she continued to eat where she had perched herself on Clint lap, you shook your head. Your brother had no idea what he was getting himself into, Hale always got what she wanted, and you knew that her wearing the small little sleep shorts were not helping him as his face remained as neutral and stoic as possible, something you only ever saw him do as he practiced and was concentrating his hardest while improving his accuracy.

You smiled as Bucky sat between you and Steve. He perked an eyebrow at Hale and you giggled shaking your head and rolling your eyes, he sighed in relief as you seemed to have forgiven him any offense from last night. He watched as you ate laughing with Hale and Clint finally relaxed, wrapping his arms easily around Hale to reach for his pancakes. He felt at ease for a minute. This seemed like another day, his mind wandering to the quiet moments surrounded by his siblings, parents and Steve before everything…

Bucky snapped his eyes to you as your hand covered his, your smile directed at Tony who was talking about installing an A.I. system for you in the house, not F.R.I.D.A.Y. but perhaps a different A.I. system if you preferred? Your laughter tinkled through the fog of memories and he looked over at Steve who laughed as well when you called Tony a pervy perv who might just hack into said system to sneak peeks, the older man scoffing in mock surprise.

“Only if you want to put on a show for me,” he winked at you making you throw you head back and laugh. 

Bucky concentrated on the feeling of your slender fingers on his, rubbing little circles over his hand. “Oh?” he forced his concentration onto the conversation at hand noting your voice had raised an octave. “So you’re getting Cam to come over?” you asked clearing your throat he saw Hale smile deviously as you pulled away and blushed.

Hale wasn’t the only on to notice, Steve squeezed Buck’s shoulder quickly. “Well, he’s in town, wanted to know if you wanted to b-b-q…you know catch up? He said he could bring over his current fling and a few of her friends…” she glanced at the guys, intentionally squirming in Clint’s lap, who’s hands flew to her waist making her smile broaden as he butted his forehead into her back.

You wrapped your lips around the mug of coffee, taking your time to answer. “You know I always wanna see that idiot cousin of yours! Tell him to bring it on! Is this why you were asking for the extra bikini earlier?” You asked.

Bucky froze, his hand half wrapped around his own coffee mug, he heard Steve chuckle. The thought of you in a bikini…women showed off so much now! Back then he had to be daring to get a proper glimpse, he had to be persuading to get a kiss, and to be able to touch-a downright daredevil.

He lifted the coffee to his lips closing his eyes. The image of you in what they called a bikini was too much and he felt himself start to get hard. He needed a distraction. Think…think, think, shit. He met Clint’s eyes as he opened his own, perfect. He schooled his features and cleared his throat barely listening to the conversation you were having with Hale who was typing away on her cell phone. 

The doorbell rang and you stood, “Thank god these cleaning people are so quick!” you moved to the front door and allowed three guys to enter smiling  brightly. “Man, thanks for doing this so quick!”

“Hey anytime Y/N! Uhhh, what happened between you and Dennis..” you looked confused and then realized who he was talking about. He rubbed his neck as his friends started cleaning, “Look he’s my friend and he’s an idiot, I am really sorry. I may have given him a black eye…you’ve been really great helping me out with those assignments, I can’t let that slide.”

Bucky watched as you bit your bottom lip, “It’s fine, thanks….just…I’ll pay when you guys get done yeah?”

He nodded smiling wide and barking orders at his friends. 

It took an hour in which time you ran upstairs to change, handing Hale the extra two piece before dragging on an old tee that had the Star Trek insignia across the front. You skipped out the room when you saw Bucky stepping out the room with just gym shorts on a towel thrown over his muscular shoulder and your brain immediately reminded you of that kiss from a couple days ago. You felt your face heat up as he met you at the top of the stairs.

“You okay?” you asked remembering how he had suddenly felt sad at breakfast. You were always sympathetic to others mood changes.

Bucky looked at you with surprise, “Uh, yes.”

You offered him a smile. “You looked a little lost there for a minute,” You took a couple steps down and turned to look up at him with a perked eyebrow, “Look…also I wanna say thanks for the last night. I mean you were being considerate and…I could have just thanked you. But it kinda felt like more at the same time and I kinda like being single and so…”

Bucky nodded casting his eyes down. “Ah,” he managed.

You swallowed nervously as you saw his disappointment and then there was someone calling your name. “Hey you guys done?”

Bucky couldn’t help feeling disappointed as you laughed at the door having paid the guys for cleaning. He moved down the stairs as Hale zipped past him, in nothing but a small itty-bitty two piece, he balked thinking that what she was wearing actually belonged to you. He wondered what you were wearing under that damned shirt.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Bucky was already in the pool with the others when the doorbell rang and you squealed. He had been annoyed when you went on and about this ‘Cam’ guy. He knew it was Hale’s cousin but what was so great about him?

Plus you kept your nerdy overly big tee on. His curiosity was starting to kill him. He didn't notice when you went to answer the door.

Steve had caught his attention, talking about when it would be safe to return to the tower, when he heard Tony catch his breath. “Shit….”

Bucky looked over as four lithe girls tumbled out of the sliding glass door that led into the kitchen, all in barely there bikini’s. That didn’t phase him, it was seeing you in the arms of the strange man, legs wrapped around his waist giggling as he pulled a cooler behind him.

Bucky didn’t like the way you looked at him. He didn’t like the way his hand splayed across the small of your back. He didnt like the way his face got too close to your neck.

Steve caught Bucky by the shoulder, looking over at Clint who was busy with Hale. But your bother was quick to playfully dump her into the pool and begin to move over as the long haired blond, tall muscled guy set you down but didnt let you go.

“Hey! Clint, uhhh, your Hale’s cousin?” He asked.

“Yeah man, names Cam. So Y/N, why are still in that thing?” He reached down catching the bottom of your tee, and in one swift motion pulled it up and off you. You shivered at the sudden contrast of hot sun on your skin and the cool breeze. “There you go!” He smirked reaching up and grazing your cheek with his thumb.

Clint nearly shoved you behind him, the guy hadnt even cared to look at him and here he was undressing you. “What are you wearing?” He demanded turning to you.

You raised your eyebrow, “it’s called a two piece Clint. The one Hale is wearing is mine too, just remember that when your hands are slipping under those strings.”

Clint made a face and was nearly knocked over as Hale’s energetic ass whipped past him and into her cousins arms. Cam lifted her in a tight hug before setting her down again. “Its been awhile!” he exclaimed kissing her forehead.

“Yeah last time you were here you taught Y/N how to kiss!” Hale giggled.

He smirked looking over at you, his eyes drifting down your body, “hmm, maybe I can teach her new things this time around.”

Hale outright laughed, “she’s in need of it! But you whore! You brought your toy this time around.”

Cam shrugged, “you know its never serious with me. Usually she’s just a tag along. She knows what it is. Y/N, where you want me to put this cooler? I got steaks somewhere around here…” He turned to the girls that were already invading the pool, “ladies…steaks….what did we do with them?”

Clint grabbed you by the arm and half dragged you over to the grill. “What do you think your doing?”

You looked up at him confused, pulling your arm out of his grasp. “Clint! I am not a child! It might be a surprise to you but I have had sex!” He groaned and you raised your voice, “SEX. SEX….SEX….SEX…SEX!” He turned away from you, “I have done it so many ways and with guys of my choice….AND! I have been living on my own for the past several years! Paying my own bills! I have my own job! I am an adult that…that can do things on her own!”

Cam broke in, Hale pulling Clint away, pulling you away and into the kitchen. “Hey…calm down. Your okay.” he murmured running his hands through your hair quickly.

“He drives me over the edge!” You practically screamed.

Cam smirked at you pushing you against the counter, his arms on either side of you. “I could help you know?” He asked his lips running along your jawline.

You squeaked as he pressed his hips against yours, your hands flying to his broad shoulders. “Cam,” you breathed as he kissed below your ear. It was always like this between you two. He had been your first kiss, he had been seventeen you had been fourteen. Your first sex partner when you had finally turned eighteen.

Cam was safe. There were no strings attatched. Everytime he came around since then you two fooled around. There was no touchy mushy feelings to get in the way. It was always just Cam. Physical Cam. You didn't need emotions right now. You didn't need a relationship. You didn't want to think of Bucky.

You tensed, why had you thought of him just now? Now, when you had Cam pressed up against you, his hands sliding along your sides to your waist.

“Ahem,” clear and loud behind him.

Cam snickered and dropped his head to your shoulder before straightening up and turning. He smiled as he reached back grabbing your hands and jerking you around him. “Hey man!” He smiled broadly, you were able to peek around him enough to see Tony, Steve, and Bucky standing there.

Bucky. He didn't look happy.

You buried your face into Cam’s back with a sigh. He barely glanced over his shoulder at you before turning back to the men before him, a wolfish smile in place. “Names Cam, nice to meet you. If you’ll excuse us?” He pulled you in front of him, making sure to pull you forwards quickly so he could hold your hands above your head effectively showing you off before wrapping his large hands around your curvy waist and pushing past the men.

There.

He caught the look of jealousy that briefly passed across Bucky’s face as you passed him. He smirked and winked at him before you were out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Bucky ground his teeth together. Hadn’t you just told him you weren’t looking for a relationship? Why were you over there…looking like that? Why were you staring at him like that?

It didn’t help that you were showing so much skin. He wanted to touch you. Wanted to run his hands across your skin. He thought of the kiss from a few fays ago, your lips had been so soft.

His feet dangled in the water as he sat at the edge of the pool. Tony next to him one of the girls chattering away at him. Steve was leaning against the pool as two of the girls tried to goad him into a game of marco polo.

Bucky looked up as Hale touched his shoulder. She sat next to him Clint moving towards her in the water. “Look. Don’t expect anything from her. I know when a guy is into Y/N, its easy to spot and I don’t blame you. Y/N is amazing. She’s just had a shit year and it’s not gonna be easy to get close to her.”

Bucky rolled his eyes pointedly looking over at you and Cam.

Hale chuckled. “Well they do have history.” She snickered dropping her head as Clint glared at her. “What do expect Clint? She spent more time at my house than she did here with your parents. They would forget her so much…” Hale quietened for a second.

She looked over to make sure Tony was occupied with the flirty blond, “Look, this doesn’t go past us. And I am not telling you everything. She got into a relationship with this older guy last year. He….wasnt good for her. I dont know much, it got to the point that we stopped talking and I hardly heard from her. Cam was in town when she called me one night. She wouldn’t answer just, anyway we tracked her phone and found her in some upscale apartment. Cam got her while I distracted the hotels personel. We don’t know what happened. She just needed us.”

She bit her lip as Clint stared at her, “she begged us not to tell. We agreed otherwise she was in hysterics. She’s better now. But Cam will always be there. Your gonna have to understand that if you wanna be with her. And he’s fuckin protective of her, more so than Clint.”

Bucky looked over at you his heart hurting. Why would anyone want to hurt you? He smiled softly as you looked over meeting his gaze. A slight blush crossed your cheeks and you looked down.

He felt his heart stutter.

Cam caught your chin in his hands and made you look up at him. Bucky grunted in frustration.

Hale sighed, “I know she wants to be with someone. Its just scary dealing with that crap. We still don’t know what he did to her. Cam looked for the guy, I mean I love my cousin, he’s not one to be trifled with though. And that guy just up and disappeared.” Hale sighed, “maybe you can start off with no relationship and trick her into one? I’d like to see her happy and if Clint trusts you then I do too. Plus my cousin is a man whore. He loves her, its just she deserves someone who will be  _in_  love with her.” She finished looking over at Bucky pointedly. He offered her a smile.

“Hale, why didnt she call me?” Clint asked sorrow filling his voice.

She scoffed lightly. “The brother thats off saving the world? Sorry Clint, even I wasn’t sure you would care. Your visits are so far and few in between…your always so busy with this avengers stuff. Its kinda hard to call when this is happening. You know she just clamps down and works through it? She won’t bother you with what she thinks is little details.”

Clint looked down in the water. He had been so busy and everytime he called you it had always been short calls. He never paid attention. He wondered how many times he would have realized something were wrong if he had just taken a second more?

Clint looked over at you sorrow filling his features before Hale pounced on him from behind as you looked over.

“If you look like that she will know I told you!” She whispered harshly. “Now is your chance though. To be a better brother. Get closer with her again like when you two were kids.”

Clint smiled, brushing his nose against hers before kissing her. Hale sighed as she relaxed into him, “hmmm, I think I have you to thank for that.”

“Well Y/N is my best friend!” She giggled. “I could never really leave her alone.”

Bucky cleared his throat and stood, “I am gonna go get another beer.” The two nodded at him even before he finished his sentence.

Bucky had watched you walk in by yourself and he was going to take a chance. He rolled his eyes as Cam was distracted by the grill and some girl.

He found you in the kitchen, you were pulling out a plate of veggies and almost dropped it when you saw him standing there. “Jesus!” You cried, you took a deep breath and set the plate down.

He thought for a moment about the day he had caught you by the throat and shoved you into the wall. Had your non-panic been because you had already gone through it? He didn’t want to be a reminder of bad times for you.

Bucky started when you touched him gently, your small hand on his jaw. “You okay there Buck?”

Looking down at you in that small bikini he couldn’t help himself. He caught you up in his arms and crashed his lips to yours. He hadn’t stopped thinking of the feeling of your lips since that day. He liked how soft you were in his arms, your own wrapping around his neck as he lifted you onto the counter, nearly knocking over the plate.

You pushed away grabbing the plate quickly. Breathing heavily you looked at him confused, yet your eyecolor was barely visible as you looked at him. “Bucky-” you shivered as his large hands slid up your legs and he stepped between them. “Bucky! What are you doing?!”

“If you don’t want a relationship-I can do that. But I don’t wanna see you with him.” He growled his hands finally settling just below your waist as he nipped at your bottom lip.

You gasped holding onto his thick arms. He was so different to Cam. Everything about him was thicker. Where Cam was lean and muscled Buckys muscle definition and all in all width was much more. You sighed as he kissed along your throat.

“Plus…your wearing this…” His fingers pulled at the small strings of your top following along the bottom till he reached the front you sucked in a breath as he cupped your breasts in his hands, gently and firmly kneading, making you arch into him.

“Mmmm, Bucky!” You squirmed in his hands. “S-stop!” You pushed the flat of your hand into his chest pushing him away. Both of you breathing heavily, both flushed. “You dont know what your talking about. You say you don’t want a relationship, but are you sure?”

“Are you sure you don’t want one?” He countered staring intensely at you. Challenging you.

You looked away first. “I…have to get the veggies out. Steaks are almost done. Burgers are plentiful.” You lamely said jumping off the counter and picked up the plate.

Bucky stopped you, “Y/N…”

“Bucky, I won’t be in a relationship. It’s no good for me.” You smiled softly and walked out of his grasp.

He leaned against the cool fridge as he heard your laugh drift into the house.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Over the next few days Clint notices you head out more. It irritated him to see the tall blond waiting just outside the door for you, a cigarette dangling from his lips. It irritated him even more when you kissed him hello.

You had woken up late and dragged yourself into the kitchen to snag a cup of coffee when Clint leaned against the counter.

You cracked one eye open long enough to spare him a glance and then shut it all the while continuing to prepare your coffee.

“And you say you don't’t have super powers!” Clint offered watching you. “Y/n…”

“What is it Clint? Is this about Cam? Cause he’ll be gone in a few days. He never stays long. We keep in touch though, through phone calls and texts,” You took your coffee and leaned against the counter yourself.

Usually you had music playing or there was a ruckus with all the men in the house. It was unusually quiet and you frowned. “Where is everybody?”

Clint nodded. “Found a project. Tony saw your beaten down mower-”

“Dads…that thing is dead I just haven’t had the time to trash it.”

“Well, he got bored and is now tinkering with it. I have no idea what he is building.” You looked at him and then the door to the garage. “You can go see.” He motioned at the door and you straightened up, moving over to the door.

Opening the door made you jump back as sparks flew from under the hunk of metal that used to be your dads lawnmower. There were pieces strewn all over the place.

Bucky looked up and quickly looked away from you concentrating at the task at hand. Which was holding up a portion of the large riding lawnmower.

Clint brushed past you as you let your eyes run over Bucky’s bare torso. Even with the garage door open the three men were sweating. Steve had opted to keep a white tank on as well as Tony. The whites slightly grimy now from oil and whatever the hell else. You only spared them a glance as your attention went back to Bucky.

His chest glistening, you let your eyes drift lower to his sculpted abdomen. You felt as if there was too much to look at as your eyes ran up his flesh arm to those strong muscled shoulders. You licked you lips as your eyes darted to the small curve of muscle that led to his back.

“Clint grab that there! Yeah thats it. Help me…get the wrench…"Tony was directing your brother and you remembered yourself.

“I’m gonna leave you guys to it….” you murmured knowing they wouldnt have heard you.

“Wait!” You heard Tony call. After a few minutes he crawled out from under the large pile of metal and looked at you with a smile on his face. “Can you do me a favor?”

____

You sighed as you turned your car into the hardware store parking lot. Bucky sitting right next to you.

Tony had given you a list of items he needed for his super secret new invention. He had sent Bucky along with you cause ‘he knows what to look for’.

You moved ahead of him but his long legs soon had him striding right along side you.

“Are we not going to talk?” He asked.

“We can talk..”

Bucky sighed, “I remember my pa used to take me to the hardware store every now and then. It wasnt a lot but he told me a man wasnt anything without a good set of tools and the know how to use ‘em.”

You slowed looking over at him, “you miss them?”

Bucky nodded as he grabbed several items from the shelves. “I got Stevie at least. I know they irritated me, my sisters. Becca was my favorite-kinda my side kick ya know? I just hope she had a happy life.” He looked a little wistful as you glanced at him. “I hope she found a good man. I know she got married and had kids. But its the intimate things…I shoulda been there for when she was getting married…”

Bucky ducked his head and looked over at you. “Sorry, can’t help but think of it when I see you and Clint together at times.”

You felt a tug on your heart. “Yeah…well, there are certain things Clint doesnt know about me.”

“Don’t be too sure doll,” he uttered.

You stopped and looked at him. Had Hale said something? They had been spending more time together and you wouldnt put it past her. “What does that mean?”

“Big brothers have a way of knowing things..” He said absentmindedly, he looked over his shoulder at you. “C'mon,” he hurried you. When you didnt move he stepped back and caught your wrist.

“Were you like that with your sisters?” You asked as he held onto your wrist, you knew there was no prying yourself from that metal hand.

“Hmm? Yeah, I knew before they were getting in trouble.” He laughed, “there was this one time Becc thought she was gonna sneak outta the house, until her dress caught on the windowsill…” He chuckled and you stared at him, his smile was breathtaking. “She uh, well I ended up catching her. I had beat that creep she was gonna meet that night. Steve didn’t know why I did it. Just that I had to take of business.”

You smiled, “yeah…Clint used to be like that.”

He looked over at you, squeezing your hand. “Hey,” you looked up not noticing how he had easily entwined your fingers together, “he loves you. He talks about you all the time. Its why when he decided your place would be best to hide at I tagged along.”

“What do you mean hide at?” You asked narrowing your eyes at him.

Bucky smirked and you felt your stomach flutter as his blue eyes fell on you again. You looked away feeling a blush creep up your neck. “We got into some trouble at the tower and-you know? It was all your brothers fault so I’ll let him tell you.”

“You should tell me!” You whined.

Bucky looked around and pulled you close, “I’ll tell you if you give me a kiss?”

You knew your face was on fire. You could just wait till you got home and get it out of your brother..your eyes fell on his lips and you didnt even look around. “Okay.”

Bucky leaned in, his lips closing down on yours made your stomach go into over drive, your brain shutting down and you felt the floor shift under your feet. You reached up to hold onto him with your free hand.

His own free hand closing on the back of your neck squeezing gently as his tongue slid along your lips. A little whimper escaped you as he pushed past your lips to lick into your mouth. Your knees went weak as his tongue slid along the length of yours teasing, Bucky pulled back eyes glazed over as he looked at you.

You sighed eyes still closed until he dropped another small kiss to your lips. “Oh,” was all you could muster.

Bucky chuckled as he pulled away slowly making sure you had your legs under you. “So your brother thinks he can outdo Loki…”

You really couldn’t focus on what he was saying. You just stared at your hands still entwined together.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Cam slid his hand around your waist as you stuffed a twizzler into your mouth. Everyone is getting ready for movie night. You still weren’t sure what Tony had for you in the garage. He was being secretive all of a sudden and it was annoying not having your garage. Not that you ever really used it.

Tony and Steve took up the free beanbag chairs while Clint and Hale took up the love seat. Bucky sat on the couch eyeing you.

“He’s staring pretty hard babe, you okay? He do something?” Cam asked standing behind you as you rearranged the small snack bar you had put together. Popcorn, twizzlers, a variety of other sweets and several bags of popcorn.

Done something? Bucky Barnes do something? That was putting it lightly. He was the first thing you thought of when you woke up. His lips, his eyes, the way his tongue swept across his bottom lips. His irritating lips. The way he watched you when you walked into the room. His damn shoulders, his fucking chest….not to mention his damnable thighs. No, Bucky Barnes hadn’t done much. If you didnt count him existing.

You dropped your head as Cam chuckled his lips on your neck. “Fuck off Cam,” you practically growled.

“I was right?!” He kept his voice low enough for only you to hear, the other chattering away. His hands slipped into the top of your jeans, he didnt need to look up to know Bucky was watching very closely. “So, want me to take care of it?”

You bit your lip as his grazed your ear. Did you want him to take care of it? Ever since last year Cam had become a stand in boyfriend for unwanted attention. Was Bucky’s attention unwanted? God, no! There was no doubt you wanted him. But after your ex you had sworn off relationships, you wouldn’t fall into that trap again.

You looked up and met his steely blue gaze, a shiver running through you as you remembered the kiss from yesterday.

“Think that answers that.”

“Cam!” You held onto him as he moved to pull away. “I’m scared,“ you whispered your head falling on his chest. "I-” deep breath, “I don’t know what I am.” You finally admitted fingers twisting in his shirt.

Cam pursed his lips before letting out a sigh. He reached around you and grabbed the large tray. “Wait here,” his icy blue eyes met y/e/c until you nodded. He made his way into the living room and Hale looked up at him.

“You two ready?” She asked, drinks had been set out already.

Cam ran a hand through his jaw length blond hair and gave her a pointed look. “You start without us yeah? We’ll be back in a second.”

Clint frowned, “everything alright?” He asked looking over at you as you fidgeted in your spot.

Cam laughed lightly. “Forgot my phone, gonna go get it and check on the girls. Make sure they are behaving at my apartment.” He winked and strode back into the kitchen wrapping his arm around your waist and practically lifting you off the ground to get you out.

Bucky half stood but sat back down as the front door shut behind you two. Steve looked at him with sympathy as the movie started. Hale and Clint arguing quietly before she shut him up with a kiss. “Cam will take care of her. They’ll be back soon.” She assured him.

____

Cam had shoved you into his truck and driven you out to nowhere. Nowhere ended up being the park nearby.

“Y/n, what happened?” He asked once he dragged you out to walk alongside him.

You struggled to form words and sighed smiling up at him. “We kissed.”

Cam laughed, “you let him kiss you?” You nodded as he took your hand, “thats great! So what are you afraid of?” he asked stopping by a bench. He picked up a smooth rock and skipped it across the dark waters of the small pond.

You kicked a rock, “you know!” You huffed out a rush of air. You couldn’t think of it.

How you had only been able to dial Hale’s number while you laid on the hotel bed unable to move. She had screamed your name over and over. You listened as she screamed at Cam. You listened while they tracked you down. When Cam had broken down the door you had finally taken your first real breath.

He had carried you out.

Hale had taken care of you, Cam right beside her. You hadn’t been able to breathe properly. Hale cried when she saw the needle marks in your arms.

You shook your head and looked up realizing Cam was saying your name. “Y/n, y/n! Y/n, stop….look at me,” you felt a shock run through you as his lips closed over yours and he blew air into your lungs. You reached up and tugged on his hair. Your little signal, ‘I can breathe’. He pulled back but let his forehead rest on yours. “Y/n, don’t do what you don’t want to.”

He looked at you as you held onto his wrists, “this guy…seems like a good guy. Hale has been telling me about him. About all three aside from your brother.” He brushed his lips against yours. “You know I love you right?”

You laughed brushing away a few stray tears. “Of course stupid!”

“What do you wanna do?”

You swallowed thickly. “I wanna…” You lost your voice. “I wanna run away and hide.”

Cam smirked, “so then what are you gonna do?”


	9. Chapter 9

 

3 days.

3 days you had been at Cam’s apartment. You had gone home with him that night, sending a text to Hale asking her to bring several changes of clothing for you. You had mulled over what you would say to Clint, your only text to him being that you needed to get your head on straight.

He had called and you had ignored it. There were 50 voicemails. Several texts. You didnt want to deal with it.

Hale had delivered and both she and Cam sat with you talking till you yawned. Hale smiled at Cam excusing herself.

Cam wrapped himself around you those two nights. Assuring you that whatever you decided they would support you.

“You know you could go back and tell him.”

“Tell him what Cam?” You asked as he made breakfast. The three girls came in greeting you and immediately grabbing mugs of coffee. Cam smiled kissing each one on the cheek.

Breakfast with the girls and Cam was eventful. Plates being handed around, coffee brewing, juice being served. You missed the hectic morning with the guys. 

You missed Clint’s stupid face, Tony’s yawn, Steve coming in from his run with Bucky.

You missed Bucky.

“You should go back.” You looked at the redhead as she sat down stuffing bacon into her mouth.

“We could tell that one day he was really into you,“the blond added resting her chin in her hand as she stirred her coffee lazily.

"Betcha he misses you like crazy!” The second blond chirped.

You sighed dropping your head to the table. “I miss him too. Them! I miss them.”

They all snickered. “Y/n, even when you were with Cam you couldn’t keep your eyes off that guy!” The redhead again. “Whats the worst that can happen? You two get together, bang like bunnies and realize you don’t like each other?” She giggled, “I mean I’m not against banging his brains out, but there was no way approaching that guy with the way he looked at you!”

You looked over at Cam mouth open. He chuckled as he handed Red a plate of eggs and bacon kissing the top of her head. “They are trying to be helpful. Shit! Hale should be here soon!” He hurried to pull out more bacon and eggs. He looked at you imploringly as a knock came at the door.

You giggled shaking your head. “You have about five minutes! She will be in here right after, you know theres no coming between her and her bacon!” You took your time walking to the door.

Opening the door you smiled as Hale looked at you with her bright green eyes. Why did she look so apologetic?

Clint stepped out from beside her. “Not her fault, I followed her.”

____

It wasn’t a surprise when he started yelling at you. Nor was it a surprise when Cam came out of the kitchen eyes blazing with anger.

“You don’t even know what she’s been through!” He roared angrily. Hale and you bodily holding him back.

“Like hell I don’t!” He shot back equally as angry.

You looked at Hale who paled and looked away. Cam wrapped his arm around you as you swallowed the lump in your throat. “She had to tell him of course.” He murmured into your hair as you turned away.

“Y/N!” Hale reached out to touch you and you pulled away. She let out a little whimper and you instantly felt bad. Hale would only ever do what she thought best for you.

You reached out to pull her close and she instantly wrapped her arms around you, squirming between you and Cam, who had yet to let you go.

“Fuck,” Clint sat down on the closest seat watching the three of you.

Hale pinched you, “he is stupid and gets super busy,” she giggled, “but he’s your brother. You should talk to him.”

You nodded as she squeezed you again, kissing your cheek and letting go. Cam kissed the top of your head, “she’s right.” He sighed, “you know where we are if you need us.” He let go and followed Hale into the kitchen leaving you standing alone with Clint.

You heard a sniffle and finally looked at him. “Don’t cry!” You hurried over dropping to your knee’s in front of him.

Clint rubbed at his eyes, “I didn’t know I had become such a shitty brother that you had to replace me!”

You felt tears sting your own eyes and soon you broke down into sobs. Clint pulled you into his arms. “I didn’t intend for it to go that way!” You cried, “I just didn’t want to bug you. Your so important to other people!”

“Goddamn it Y/N! And your not?!” He was angry again. “Your my little sister! I would die for you quicker than I would for anyone else. If its you or the world, it will always be you!” He made sure you looked at him as he said it, you only cried harder.

Clint wiped your tears away as quick as they came and hugged you tight.

“I’m sorry!” You told him once you managed to slightly control yourself.

“So you ran away because?” He asked.

You were still kneeling in front of him and he pushed at your shoulder. You moved aside as he moved onto the floor next to you. “I had to get away…”

“Cause of Bucky?” He laughed a bit when your head shot up. “I’m not entirely blind. Just a little deaf,” he smiled nudging your side. “Do you like him?”

You worried your bottom lip. “I don’t know him enough to say that I do. I can tell you I miss him.” You groaned frustrated with your feelings. “Clint….”

He chuckled. “We cant stay forever you know?”

You nodded at him. “When are you guys gonna head back?”

Clint poked you, “not really sure. Maybe in a few days. Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, you live out here. You go to the college out here. We’re in the middle of the city. Not that I’m trying to talk you out of it. I’m sure I can find you a place out there if you decide you wanna move out there.”

“I haven’t even made up my mind!”

“I’d prefer you dating Bucky than…”

“Clint! Cam has been a great support to me. You should be grateful.” you tried to reason with him.

“He’s banging my sister.” He glared at you.

You couldn’t help but laugh, you laughed so hard your sides hurt and you were crying again. “Actually, we haven’t done anything but make out.”

Clint screwed his face at you and sighed dropping his head back onto the chair behind him, “yeah, can’t really hate the guy that was doing my job for me.” He frowned, “actually I totally can! But its not gracious,” he said thoughtfully.

You hugged him, unprepared you managed to knock him over. “You’re the best big brother ever!”

Clint laughed, "well, your not a kid anymore. Still, you should give Bucky a chance. Plus we are kinda pushing it staying out here so long. We will have to go back soon since I am sure we’ve got missions to go on by now, so we should be safe.”

“Clint…who are you hiding from? Ahh! Bucky said to ask you about Loki?” You asked turning to him. “What have you done yo piss off some demi God?”

Clint laughed, “no! I am not telling you. Though we do appreciate you letting us hide here.” He sighed looking at you. “You gonna come back?”

You nodded. As much as Cam had supported you this past year he could never replace Clint. Ever since you were a child you had looked up to your brother. Your anxiety disappearing in his presence. Memories of him taking care of you as a child flashed through your head and you smiled.

“Yeah, I’ll come home tonight.” You jumped as the door to the kitchen fell open. Three girls landing on top of both Hale and Cam, they all groaned and looked up at you two cheekily.

Red giving you a thumbs up, from her spot atop Cam.


	10. Chapter 10

 

You stayed behind to spend the remainder of the afternoon with Cam, he would be leaving in the morning, Hale staying behind as well. You smirked as she and Clint hugged and kissed.

You had known she would be all over him once he came back. She had always harbored a crush on him. She turned and caught your hand in hers leading you back in. You played board games and watched tv.

Calling out to Cam who was getting dinner ready you hurried to get your phone. The charge was disconnected from your phone a pink shiny phone attatched to your charger.

You rolled your eyes and tried turning your phone on. No luck. “Hale! Can you text Clint?!”

She popped her head into Cam’s room, “I think I actually left it at your place. Ready to go back?” You nodded and she laughed, “wanna see that guy huh?”

“I do! He’s jist so nice is all.”

She laughed at your pout. “Well better come say bye to Cam, we probably wont see him till next summer.”

You hurried after her, Cam had his arm wrapped around Reds waist. He was awfully snuggly with her. He pulled away when he saw you and smiled, “you leaving me?”

You smiled up at him as he pulled you into his hard body cupping your face in his large hands. “You getting serious there?”

Cam chuckled looking over his shoulder, “her name is Faith, maybe I found mine now. You gonna be okay?” He asked pushing you back into the counter.

You laughed wrapping your arms around his waist. “I think I’m good actually. I feel good.”

Cam squeezed you tight. “Good to hear that, you two need a ride?”

“Nahhh! Got my car!” Hale cut in and you giggled. Things were changing and you thought maybe for the better? Clint had mentioned helping get you a place in the city and that sounded like a good idea with you finishing up collage.

Plus he didnt know that you and Hale were looking at getting jobs at Stark Industries. Nor did Tony for that matter. You smiled as you grabbed the bag that held your clothes and jumped into the car with Hale.

The drive back over was full of the both of you singing your hearts out to some Adele and as Hale pulled into the garage you both laughed.

Hale frowned as she stood out of the car, “where’s Clint car?” She asked looking around.

You shrugged, “they probably went to the store.” You walked up to the open garage peaking in. The large monstrosity was nowhere to be seen. Hale followed you in, “they got rid of the mess….” You murmured.

“Did you ever figure out what he was making?” She asked you.

You shook your head unlocking the garage door that led into the kirchen. There was a noise and you both froze. Moving in enough to turn on the light you looked around. In the middle of the kitchen sat a cover draped over something.

You pulled the note off and read it. “To Y/N you wont be alone with this bugger around. He will play music for you, keep the ring on.” You looked at Hale and frowned, you pulled at the ring on the other side of the note and slid it on. It fit perfectly.

You both jumped back as the cover moved. Staring hard the cover moved again and you both moved to the other side of the island. Then you both heard it, “woof,” you turned to Hale who giggled a bit hysterically. “Woof,” it was shaking and you reached out to pull the cover off.

There sat a mechanical dog.

You felt laughter bubble up and moved around to the front of the dog which was roughly two feet tall and three and a half feet long. It was colored silver and red, which you realized was from the material of your dads old mower.

“How do I get it to play music?” You fell back as music blared from its ears. Hale was on the floor laughing, “lower music?! Music volume down!” You shouted, “GOD SHHHHH!” You yelled the volume mercifully turning down. “Shhh?” It got lower and you smiled. “I wonder how i get it to turn up?” The music went up in volume. “Turn up?” It went higher and you practically died of laughter. “Shhhh,” you looked at its collar. “Fido of course,” you giggled. Where is everyone?“ You wondered aloud.

Hale looked around, "no idea they should have been back by now.”

Plugging in your phone Hale went out into the living room in search of hers. She came back in as your phone screen came on. A flood of messages binging and you paled.

Clint: answer your phone!  
Clint:Y/N?!  
Clint: I can’t put this off, we need to go back. We have a mission.  
Clint: we are leaving. Kiss Hale for me?  
Clint: we’re leaving immediately

Clint:I dont know when you will hear from us, no contact till we are done.

They had left.


	11. Chapter 11

 

You looked up as Cam bumped your hip, the box he carried practically obscuring his view. You smiled as he leaned over and you lifted yourself up onto your toes to receive the kiss. He had been more affectionate of late and it was adorable.

Hale came running through, Fido hot on her heels. She was giggling which meant she had taken something from the poor dog and you shook your head.

Cam came back in, “you really gonna do this?” He asked slinking his long muscular arms through yours and wrapping himself around you.

“What can I say? When one gets a chance to move to a new city for the hot guy why should she say no?” Cam nuzzled your neck a smile on his lips.

“Shut up! Your so disgustingly mushy!” He griped squeezing you.

You squealed as Hale came back into the living room, phone in her hand, Fido trailing behind her. “Hey,” she scrunched her face at you two, “c'mon you guys aren’t gonna be like this the whole ride up there are you?!” She griped. “Its not like its the end of the world!”

Cam pointedly looked at her a smirk on his lips and licked from the base of your neck up to your ear. You elbowed him in the gut and pulled away wiping the wet trail on your neck. “That is so disgusting Cam!” You cried out, still you couldn’t help the smile on your lips.

______

Four months earlier.

  
It was 3 am in the morning. Hale climbed out of bed with you, both of you stealthily making your way down stairs to the front door, both holding a form of a weapon.

You held a bat, Hale…“is that a fucking picture?!” You hissed.

You jumped at the loud banging. Hale had started sleeping at your place as neither of you could sleep. Hale missing Clint and sleeping in his too large tee. You just needed company. It had been hard to come home to an empty home after three weeks of having men constantly around.

No, you didnt miss Tony being the first in the kitchen. Nor did you miss kicking Steve’s shoes by the door when he left them in the middle of the hallway after his run. You didnt miss Clint’s stupid irritating self….

And you most definitely didnt miss his stupid blue eyes watching every move you made….

Them leaving hadnt hurt you at all. Hale would never tell anyone that it had broken you. Or that you had cried. You were a grown woman. Dammit.

Looking out the peephole you shook your head. You could only make out red hair. “I think its a woman,” you hissed at Hale. The loud bang at the door caused you both to jump, now in close proximity it was louder than you expected. Hale screaming and announcing your presence behind the door.

“Hello?” Came her voice from the other side of the door.

You cleared your throat. “Go away! Its 3am and people are trying to sleep!”

Hale looked up at you. “Cam is on his way, but its gonna take 15 minutes.” She bit her lip looking over her shoulder at the soft beep behind her. Fido was now by your side. “Call the cops?”

You shook your head, making sure the chain lock was in place you opened the door slightly. Sharp green eyes met y/e/c ones. “Y/f/n Barton?” You nodded and a smile broke out over her face, “I finally get to meet you! Clint has told me all about you!” You stared at her warily. “Oh! I’m sorry, I’m Natasha Romanoff.”

You felt jealousy spike through you at the name. This was her. The one that spent so much time with your brother. He had always written home about her. Most of what he did was with ‘Nat’ it was incredible, can’t tell you everything but she saved my ass several times. She was always around him! “He’s  _my_  brother dammit.”

Nat looked down, a sheepish smile crossing her lips and you realized you had spoken aloud.

“Oh, my god. Is he okay?!” You asked fear now running through you making you cold. Why was she here? Why wasn’t he here himself?! You undid the lock and swung the door completely open.

Natasha perked an eyebrow when she took in the fact that both of you wore nothing but large tee’s and your panties. She smiled. “May I come in? He’s fine. Perfectly fine.”

Within minutes you had coffee going and the three of you were in the kitchen. You jumped as the door burst open and Cam came rushing through, stopping only when he found himself face to face with the barrel of Nats Glock.

“Cam! Its fine, he’s a friend.” You explained to Nat who looked at him wearily. “Sorry, we got caught up with Nat, she was about to tell us why the guys came here in the first place.” You told Cam who slid in place behind you.

Nat raised an eyebrow at the way Cam held you. It was second nature to him, “your brother was running from me.”

“I’m sorry?” You were confused. “I thought he was trying to out do Loki?” You asked.

“Yes,” she answered pursing her lips, “in that Loki won. He won due to the fact that he pranked me and did not run, instead stayed and took the beating I gave him, your brother ran away for 3 weeks. And took those three with him!” She was still staring at the way Cam was holding you. “Are you and Barnes not an item?” She asked point blank.“

You felt your face turn red and Hale chuckled. “I really dont know how to answer that.”

______

It had taken a few visits and most calls, texts and video calls, but you and Bucky had become a couple.

Cam and Red had stayed to help you and Hale initially, but just last month she had come running out of the bathroom screaming so high pitched all of you had winced and covered your ears.

They were pregnant.

You and Hale found an apartment in the city. Unknown to Clint and the others you two had gotten low level entry jobs at Avengers Tower. You were sure that would change once Tony found out.

Cam and you came to an agreement, he would take over payments on the house and then you would rent it out to him. It was a great starter house for him and his newly pregnant girl.

______

Clint sighed, Hale had been quiet for the last few days. Maybe she had tired of their long distant relationship? He dialed your number, he needed to know.

“Hey bro! Whats up?!”

Clint frowned as he heard a mans laugh, “y-you sound out of breath? Is that Cam with you?” He asked he didnt like that guy and the way he touched you.

“Don’t start Clint, you and Nat have the same kinda relationship. She tells us everything now.” You were glad she had gotten so close to you and Hale. It had been because of her that you had found a place, she didn’t see any reason to tell you she had gotten you two those jobs or that she would be speaking to Tony about it after you two had gotten settled. “Whats up?”

Clint thought it over for a second and hung his head. “It’s Hale, I think she might be tired of….us.”

“Oh?” You asked shooing her away. You waved her and Cam to the front desk. They nodded laughing and stepped away. “Why do you say that?” You asked listening to him.

Clint looked up as Bucky knocked on the door to his room. “Hey, front desk says they need us downstairs immediately. Not sure whats up, Tasha is already down there.”

Clint sighed, “Y/N, I have to go. Apparently there is a problem downstairs and we need to go. I thought they had security for this shit…” He grumbled. “Yeah, I love you too.”

“Clint…trust me. I know Hale would never cheat on you! Okay talk later!” You hung up and beamed at Hale and Nat who stood by Cam who was shaking his head at you.

“Don’t shake your head at me Cam! Mr. I will never get tied down and married and have children!”

He laughed as the elevator doors opened and Bucky and Clint stepped out. You smiled as Hale couldnt be held back anymore. She had been doing so well, putting her phone on silent to ignore any queries from Clint. She ran full speed at your brother screaming in excitement. Bucky just barely dodged her, his blue eyes scanning for you. You smiled as they finally landed on you. Yup, you wouldn’t miss out on moving here for the hot guy.


End file.
